Only just a dream
by SkyTheInvertedPony
Summary: Mark Andrews was a normal guy. He went to school, Hung out with his friends, and got bullied at school. Like a normal guy, right? But when He starts to listen to the voice in his head after a very long day, and lays his head down, he finds himself getting more then he bargained for. Like everything else in his life wasn't hard enough.
1. Dreams realized

"Mother, Im hoooooooome," I called as I set my bag next to the floor.

"How was your day, dear?" My mother called from the kitchen. I could tell tonight's dinner would be interesting, if the wandering scents of cinnamon, cloves, garlic, and pot roast had anything to say about it.

"It was alright," I said. _No it wasn't_. "We had a pretty boring day today, so nothing really happened except the teacher made us do a lot of work."_ Actually, I got beat up by some bullies from school. Please don't come out of the kitchen, cause then you'll see the cuts and bruises they gave me, and you'd be able to smell the shame on me_. " I went to the teacher after school for some extra work, because a few of the problems he went over in class were pretty hard." _God man, why do you keep lying? just tell her the truth. Shell understand_. "It was pretty hot today, so I'm gonna go take a shower. After that, I'm gonna be in my room chilling till dinner. Tell me when it's ready!" _Dude, your life must really suck if you have to lie to your fucking mom. Who'll love you unconditionally. No matter what happens-_

_SHUT-UP_! i scream into my mind, running up the stairs, ignoring my mothers last comment as i barge into my room.

My name is Mark Andrews. Im 16 in the tenth grade, i have white skin, blond hair, im five foot six and have unnaturally gray eyes. they earned me the title "The Gray-Eyed Freak." Getting beat up by bullies is nothing special, you know. me being unnatural and weak, they took advantage of me. i could always count on my only two friends to at least try and help though. Except this time. Today they just stood there solemnly as i got pummuled to a pulp by the meanest bully in school, Brick Taylors. It may have only been a few hours ago, but the betrayel was still fresh in my mind, and it stung twenty times worse than any punch or cut. Why had they just stood there, watching? why hadnt they helped? Why hadnt they at least gotten a teacher? Why, why, why!?

I threw myself onto my bed, pulled up a pillow, and screamed my heart out. In my head, though, I said _'what is wrong with me?'_

_ Well, _a voice answered, _you obviously dont want to involve other people in your little spats at school. Especially your mother. Judging from your memories, especially from elementary school, she doesn't tolerate bullying at all. She would do way more than the average parent to ensure your safety in school._

I gaped. "How did you know that." I stopped for a second. "In fact, Who are you and how the hell did you get into my head?"

_The first is simple. My name is Chronas. I rule over time and space. As for the_ why_ and the how, I couldnt tell you if i tried. My father likes to work in ...shall we say...mysterious ways. When ever he senses something major about to happen, He sends me into the mind of the person that will greatly influence the world where the event shall occur. _Chronas said.

_'Then he must have got the wrong dude, dude. Im nothing special. I cant even fight off some small school bully, much less make a difference in another universe.' _I think to Chronas as i get up of the bed and move into the bathroom. '_These scars are proof,' _I say, then look at the mirror and gasp.

Instead of purple and black bruises on my face, there was only pale skin. Even the gash was gone, which was a relief. Didnt want to explain to mom why i had a huge scar on my forehead. I looked down on my body. All the cuts that they gave me were gone, leaving only white lines on my skin. I suddenly noticed that my foot was no longer throbing with pain. "how did this happen?" I ask out loud.

_Why do you seem so surprised? _Chronas asked. _You know what my powers are. why dont you see if you can figure it out on your own._

I scratched my chin. Lets see. _She said she can control time and space. Time and space, time and space...Time! _I opened my mouth to respond, but chronas decided she wanted to steal my thunder.

_Yep. I sped up the time it took for my body to heal. _She said smugly.

"Noooooooooooooooooo" I queitly yelled as i sag a little. "You stole my thunder."

_In actuality, C_hronas said, _I'__m pretty surprised. your taking this quite calmly._

_ "_Well_, _I figured this was all a dream when you started talking to me in my head on the bed. Speaking of you talking to me, how long have you been in there?" I said.

_I have been in here since the beginning of the day, when you woke up. i just didn't say anything because I was either a) looking through your memories to see what kind of person you were, or b) looking through your eyes and listening with your ears to see what kind of person you are._

_ "_So you saw me when i got beat up then?" I asked her. "You know that happens in real life also, right?"

_Mark, this isn't a dream. This is Real. I am Real. If you dont learn to accept the unexplainable, to expect the uexpected, then the coming days will be hard on you and everyone that you cherish. _Chronas said, and for some reason, I could tell she wasnt playing.

"What do you mean?" I ask, suspicious of her tone.

_All I know is that a storm is coming. A big one. Otherwise, my father wouldnt have sent me to your head. I need you to be able to cope, to comprehend without reason, to conquer._

I didn't respond. How could I? I mean, she was trying to ask me to go almost completely against my nature. Cope- I could probably do that. I mean i've survived this long, coping with the pain i deal with everyday, whether it be emotional or physical. the way she said it though, I figured i would be into more then i bargained for. Comprehend- yeah, but only like stuff in school. When it comes to real life, i cant do a damned thing. And Conquer? Don't even get me started. If I can't even fight a couple of bullies, then you can bet your sorry ass that i can't conquer anything accept my room. Not even that.

I walked up to the shower and turned up the hot water. As I took my shirt off, I felt a sharp pain in my arm and yelped. when I looked at my arms, they were glowing with different colors. My left arm glowed with a golden hue, while my right arm took on the light of a midnight blue. As the glow subsided, I saw that i had two tattoos on my arms; the left one had a golden sun, sparkling in all its glory even in the dingy light of my bathroom, while the left one had a midnight blue crescent with little white stars. "Huh, that's new." I said.

_Yes it is, _Chronas said_._

"Wait, can you see me?" I said, suddenly feeling very self-concious about my body. I wasnt the most fit ever. At least, i didnt think.

_Yes, and Iv'e got to say, you are very muscular for someone who doesn't think about excersizing often._

I looked down at my body and stared. '_Well, when did this happen?_' I thought as i looked at myself in the mirror. I ran my hands over the small muscles and 4-pack that seemed to have formed out of nowhere. I guess running for my life really paid off. I never really paid attention to my body when i looked in the mirror. I only looked at my face to make sure i didnt have any bad bruises. didnt matter if i still had muscles. I was still weak.

A/N: Well this is the first in the series. I cant wait to post the next chapter. Please leave reviews, and dont hesitate to comment or like. and Pm me with any OC Ideas. Im holding a contest, and only six OC's will be part of my story, so add fast. Thank you and good night!

~From the desk of Sky, The Inverted Pony.


	2. Nightmares become reality

** A/N: Hey hey hey everypony! It's Sky once again with the next chapter to my second story. I've got to say, there were less reviews than I thought there would be.**

** Skye) well, you did just start the story.**

** True, true. Anyways, lets answer the one review that we did get.**

** FallVegas: thanks. It won't be set in the pony world for a couple chapters. Hopefully by the fourth chapter, but there's a lot of plot to get through. **

** Skye) hehehehe**

** What?**

** Skye) Plot.**

** Oh you sick little stallion. Anyways, on with the show!**

Once I got out the shower, I headed back downstairs, thinking about all that had just transpired and how the hell I would be able to explain the new tattoos gotten that were hidden under my shirt sleeve for the time being. Unfortunately, I didn't have enough time to think about anything else for the moment, as I had stepped into the kitchen.

Now, remember when I had walked in earlier to the smells in the house? Well this time it was ten times as strong, and the food on the table only added to the alluring aromas that emanated from said table. I'm not even gonna lie, when I walked into that kitchen and took a nice deep breath, my mouth instantly filled with saliva and my mind blanked for a second.

I took a look at the table and gasped a little. On the table was an array of delicious food. There was pot roast(called it), mashed potatoes, italian cut green beans and my mothers infamous apple pie. _FOODGASM, _I thought as I moved towards the table. "Not that I'm complaining or anything, cause this looks very, very, very delicious, but what is this all for?" I asked my mom, who was standing in front of the stove.

Mom turned from the stove, a bright smile gracing her pale face. Her name was Samantha Andrews. She had light pale skin, golden hair and rosy cheeks. She was short and plump; only about 4' 9". Her eyes were grey, just like mine. Doubt she had any problems like I did when she was a kid though. it didn't matter though. She was my mother, and I loved her dearly. "Why, don't you remember, Mark? You should; it's a very special day, or at least it is for us."

"Hmmm..." I said, scratching my chin. _It isn't St. Patrick's day. Labor day was last month. Her anniversary was a few weeks ago. Wait, anniversary. Dad? But isn't he..._ Chronas slapped me mentally and I face-palmed as the answer jumped into my head. "It's the anniversary of Dad's death_." _ Mom looked down, her smile turning sad as she thought of the husband she had raised her son with. I looked down too, thinking of the best father in the world. _How could I forget him?_

_ Considering how close you two were, I was wondering the same thing this morning, _Chronas said.

We were really close when he was alive. We would do anything together. You name it, we did it. We went bike riding, camping, hiking, played pool, swimming, and running together. When I was little and I still used the fake potty for a bathroom because the regular toilet was to big for me, we even used the bathroom together. We had the perfect father son relationship. When I got older, It was apparent that i would be a carbon copy of him. The only thing that was different about us was our eyes. Where mine were dull, stormy grey, his were a shockingly blue, so blue that they seemed to tear into your soul. Our relationship was perfect.

That all changed on the day after my 12th birthday. I had wanted to go with my friends to go see a movie that had just come out on my birthday, The Scream. Dad thought I wasn't old enough, and he probably would have gotten his way,too. this time, though, there was this girl i wanted to impress. I can't even remember her name now. That night, we argued the mess out of each other. In the end, I screamed that I hated him and ran into my room. He was so mad that he didn't even want to be in the same house as me, so he grabbed his keys and went to a nearby bar. When he didn't come home, my mom alerted the police. Two hours later, they found him in a ditch five miles from the bar he went to with a slit throat. I cried that whole night, rocking in my seat and constantly repeating "I'm sorry" over and over. My mom finnaly snapped me out of it, and I became a recluse in High school.

I smiled at mom, trying to hide the pain in my heart as the memories rose from the depths of my brain. I was immensely regretful of the whole situation. I mean, how would you feel if you seperated someone from their lover. I just had to be the little arguer, had to be immature. If I had just done what he asked, we wouldnt be having this anniversary dinner for him. Maybe he would still be alive.

No one talked as we ate. We were too busy lamenting over the death of a father and a husband. Im pretty sure the food tasted good, but as it stood, everything that entered my mouth tasted like bland oatmeal. My mind was too distant to even process that I was eating. Suddenly a thought passed through my mind. _Hey Chronas, _I thought.

_ Yes, _she asked, sounding a little sleepy.

_ Why were you telling me to not lie to my mother earlier? _I asked her while still shoveling food into my mouth. _I mean, that was you, right?_

_ Yes, that was me. You shouldn't lie to your mother, Mark. She's next to the only person that you can trust, and she's all the family you've got. She cares for you immensly, and can't stand to see you upset._

_ Wait, so who's the other person that cares about me, _I asked, slightly narrowing my eyes.

_ Me. _She said, sounding matter-of-factly.

_ You?! Really? you care about me? You want me to trust you?! I barely even know you. You just popped into my head today and started spouting all this mumbo jumbo about my life. Why should I trust you? Why should I believe you when you say that you care about me? _I think, looking at my food with venom in my eyes. I looked up and saw mom slowly drink something amberish out of her mug.

_ Because I get you! _She said, sounding a little exasperated as she yelled in my head. _Iv'e seen your past, lived your memories, felt what you felt after all those years of bullying and torment. I understand all that you've been through. I just want to help you. I want to be there for you. _She quieted down as she kept talking. _I just want to help._

Whoa. Major Drama Bomb. Wait a minute... _How did you access my memories? I asked._

_ I'm in your head, baka. _Oh great. now she speaks Japanese. Or is it Mandarin? I can never tell the difference.

_ I actually speak in over 215 different languages, thank you very much,_ She said in a smug tone.

I couldn't help it. I laughed really loud, causing my mom's head to whip up. her eyes were blood shot, and her hair was a little disheveled. Her tear stained cheeks sobered me up instantly.

"So you think this is funny,do you?" She said, starting to rise from her chair. I retreated to my seat and sunk into it a little, scared of what my mother would do under the influence. As soon as she opened her mouth, I could smell the alcohol on her breath. _Oh lord_, I thought. _She's been drinking!_

_ Don't run into this head first, Mark,_ Chronas said, speaking slowly like she was trying to figure out what to say._ She seems intoxicated._

_ No duh, _I said_.  
_

_ Just be careful. She can be pretty unpredictable when she's, as you would say, buzzed._

_ Noted, _I thought, then turned my attention to my seething mother.

She glared at me for a few more minutes, then gave me 'the tirade of the century'.

"You know, this is all your fault." Ouch. That one hit home. "If you had just listened, if you had just shut your dirty trap and listened to your father, he would still be HERE!" At this, she banged her balled up fist on the table, causing the dishes on the table to jump, putting the pie almost over the edge. "If you hadn't have been so hard headed, so eager to grow up, I wouldn't be sleeping in a cold bed every night, alone. I wouldn't be dealing with all these emotions by myself." A tear fell down her cheeks as she quieted down a little.

"Mom, I-" I started, but she slammed her fist on the table again, causing me to shut up. Her drink crashed to the ground, shattering into small glass pieces, yet she didn't pay it any mind. She only had eyes for me, and this time I don't think she was gonna run over and hug me. Her eyes were full of venom, almost like her face on the day-

"NO!" She stood forcefully, throwing her chair back as she pointed that venomous-glare at me. "Don't you dare speak. You are to blame for this." There it is again. This time it hurt a little less cause I was kind of expecting it, but what came next was unexpected. "I HATE YOU! All he was trying to do was keep you safe. He just wanted to help you! He would never do anything to harm you. If anything, he was making sure that you were okay. You could've waited! He was talking about letting you go out a few weeks after your you had just waited, you would've been able to go. Now he's gone. Gone forever..." She suddenly slipped down to the floor, crying. I sat there with a sad yet neutral look on my face, waiting to see if she would continue. A few minutes later, I heard light snoring come from where she was.

"Looks like she cried herself to sleep," I said, my voice a monotone as I picked my mom up bridal-style and brought her to her room upstairs.

_ Yes, it would appear so, _Chronas said. I didn't respond, just kept trudging up the stairs. _Mark, are you okay? _Chronas asked, sounding concerned.

"..." I still didn't respond. Mom stirred in her sleep as I set her into the bed. When I pulled the covers up over her, she mumbled in her sleep, something like, "All your fault...all your fault...all my fault...no...come back...don't want to be alone...I didn't mean it...please...I'm sorry," I exited stage left and went back into my room, staring at the wall in front of me_  
_

_ Mark? _Chronas asked hesitantly.

"...I think a part of me just died," I said. Tears were streaming down my face, leaving salty trails on my cheeks, but I paid them no head and let them drip of my chin.

_ Mark..., C_hronas whispered, her voice full of emotion.

"No! It needs to be said? If not now, then when? If not here, then where?" I asked, my voice raising.

_ There's no reason for this, _she said, her voice sounding strained. _I know your thoughts. I already know what you're gonna say. There's no reason to say it out loud._

I looked down at the ground and smiled. "Sometimes, it's better to let things out instead of keeping them to yourself," I took a deep breath and started talking. Whether it was to Chronas or myself, I didn't know. I just needed to get it off my chest.

"I always suspected that my mother blamed me for the death of my father. Hell, I even blamed me. It was my fault that he left, after all. When they found the body, I asked if I could see it. When they brought it to me, I took one look and blanched. Here was the man I used to look up to. Now he was dead. It was too much for me to handle. I ran to my mom like a little kid. When I tried the first time, she pushed me away and looked at me with pure, unadultered rage and hate, sorta like how she was looking at me at the table. I didn't know what it was, then, but now? Now I know."

_Oh Mark, _Chronas said, and I could tell that she had been crying as I had told my story.

I sighed and hung my head. "I don't think I'll ever forget that look upon her face. It's been burned into my memories, tattooed onto my heart you could say. All I know is that I can't trust her. Not now, or ever." I chuckled slightly. "Ain't that something. Can't even trust the person who gave birth to you." I gave a sigh and looked up at the ceiling. "If I can't even trust my mom, then tell me, who can I trust?"

_Me, _Chronas said. _You will always be able to trust me. Till the day I die, I will do everything in my power to help you. I will never betray you Mark. And that's a promise._

_ Yeah, _I thought, laying back onto my bed and putting my arms over my eyes. _That's_ _right. Trust in the voice that's in your head. _I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to overcome me. The last thing I heard was_ good night, Mark, _before I slipped away into nothingness.

As I floated in the abyss waiting for a dream to spirit me away, I thought it was all over. Today had been a bad dream, and when I woke up, it would all become normal again.

Boy was I wrong.

**A/N: Hello everyone! Hope your having a swell day. Just finished with the next chapter of this story. It was really good! * fake smile with the eye twitch***

** Okay, fuck this...THANK GOD ITS OVAAAAAAAAA! It took me so long to write this stupid chapter. Two weeks. That's like freakin 13 days! I'm so glad it's done, but now it's time to work on the next chapter. Ahh well, small victories, I guess. Welcome to my ramblings.**

** Oooooooh! The plot thickens. Do I sense a budding relationship, or should they just stay friends and have Mark fall in love with a pony? You decide, my faithful readers. Pm me what you think should happen, and I'll tally the votes and see who wins!**

** I also need OC's! They will be major parts of the story, so I really need them. If you want to see the OC template, see my other story, Love, Lust, and War.**

** I guess that's it for now. Until next chapter!**

** -from the desk of Sky, the Inverted Pony.**

** P.S. Don't think I forgot about you, Mr. Guest. I don't think there will be a guy named victor unless you submit an OC, but I will have someone fall for dash. Don't you worry.**


End file.
